User talk:UFO Editor
Leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. I'm always happy to reply to another hardcore DH fan! New Skin Thanks for the compliments, but please don't rearrange the layout of the main page (you can still change featured articles and whatnot) as it messes up the code and breaks the main page. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 21:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Infobox If you can link me to the template you're trying to use, I can help out with that. Shawn (talk) 01:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like the template is working fine, you can see the test we ran on it here - copy that code and substitute the file name in there for the one you want to use. Shawn (talk) 18:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, we've made you a beaurocrat so you can do some more advance wiki maintenance until Leoandpiper comes back - I'm leaving them a message on their talk page as well Shawn (talk) 18:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi UFO Editor, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Kacie from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be helping out around the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 18:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Quote template Here's a one to start with that is working :) Template:Quote if you really, want the extra parts, i can add to it, or possibly you meant this one? Template:Cquote — Game widow 17:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Game widow! Thats great! UFO Editor 17:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Recommendation Hi UFO Editor, Could you please write a sentence or two about the homepage redesign we recently did for you on my talk page? I need a good recommendation so other wikis will let us help them out, too! Thanks so much-- Kacie (talk) 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! That was absolutely perfect and so helpful!!-- Kacie (talk) 20:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. Happy to help! :) UFO Editor 20:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) New wiki admin I would love to be a wiki admin for desperate housewives. The only one who I would think about picking over me would be adamdeanhall as he's here almost every day, fixing things and adding pages. I'm not here every day, but I do try to be on at least once a week. Like I said before though, I would love to be a wiki admin. And thanks for noticing that I contribute quite a bit to the site. :I accept your proposal to be the new wiki admin. AdamDeanHall 20:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Great! I look forward to working with you! UFO Editor 21:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi UFO Editor, I heard that you requested some help with giving a user admin rights. Did you want to make Desperaterox22 an admin? I can help with that. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 00:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Hey! I've sorted everything out. I gave the rights to AdamDeanHall, seeing as he has been putting his heart into the wiki for a long time. Thanks for getting back to me though! UFO Editor 17:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Portal stuff Hi, so i've been having a look around and there are already some templates that exist here to use: * Template:CharPortalAA * Template:CharPortalAB * Template:CharPortalAD * Template:CharPortalAF * Template:Portal and it seems that there are already some portals (complete with keys): * Portal:Main Characters * Portal:Supporting Characters Let me know if there is something in particular that isn't clear. For other characters that are not on these portals already, you'll need to make some headshot images that are 122px x 90px in size. — Game widow 10:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hey! Thanks for your help Game widow! You've helped me out alot! Thanks :) UFO Editor 10:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added the extra box for "Incarcerated" to the two character portals, the colour is extremely easy to change of you aren't fond of it :) — Game widow 10:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Headshots Personally i use GIMP, it's free and very similar to photoshop. I don't know if you've used image manipulation software before, but it's not terribly hard. Then all you need is some pictures, probably you can use images that are already uploaded to this wiki, but you can also search for some on the internet and download them to your PC to work on (not to state the overly obvious, but just in case, all images you work with must be copied to your hard drive, then uploaded back to the wiki when you are finished working with them). Hope that helps — Game widow 12:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I've heard of GIMP. Some of my friends use it. I'll give it a try. Thanks for all your help!! UFO Editor 12:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Links I linked your name on the Admin page and it says your page doesn't exist! Help with that please!--Crazy12345 23:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thank for your help~!!--Crazy12345 23:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem! Just leave me a message if you need help with anything else :) UFO Editor 23:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi I heard you needed some help with the wiki - what do you need a hand with? Shawn (talk) 00:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I've left a message on your talkpge regarding the help needed. Thanks in advance :) UFO Editor 21:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) main page I was looking at your sandbox and the note you left Shawn, would you be opposed to us attempting to combine the two versions in some way? The way we have the home page set now helps the wiki show up in searches (Google for example) but we could do some tweaks to utilize some of the aspects you've created, if you don't mind me getting into your sandbox and mucking around (color matching and things like that) Let me know if it's okay and I'll try out a few things. Sena 23:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Sure! I'd be happy for you to do that! Thanks for helping out!! :) UFO Editor 12:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Pages Hi UFO Editor, I'm sorry to hear that you're having trouble with vandalism on article comments! We can change it so you have both discussion pages and article comments available on the wiki--does that sound ok? -- Kacie (talk) 17:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes. Ok, we'll try that. While we're on the subject of vandals, I'm quite a new administrator on the wiki and I don't really know how to deal with the vandals that well. Could you teach me how to block the vandals IP address? UFO Editor 17:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::For help blocking vandal IPs, you should contact the Wikia Community Team at community@wikia.com. They'll be happy to explain it to you!-- Kacie (talk) 23:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page So I tried to incorporate your suggestions into the homepage without breaking things too much. I used the article, and gave a link to suggest others, but I couldn't use the template because it broke the page, however it's just as simple to update the main page directly. I put in your random quotes (super cool) but I did have to take one out because it was a little racy for the homepage and I didn't want to make anyone mad. I also put the picture you had as the featured picture. The reason I left the other stuff as I did was because it helps Google search find the page if there are links to characters and actors and such laid out as they were. The other thing was that you had some spoiler warnings and descriptions that were already on the main page, so I didn't think I needed to change them. Hope this helps! Sena 23:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! The main page looks great! :D UFO Editor 11:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Countdown timer and polls If you let me know what date you'd like to countdown to, and what poll questions you'd like we can work on getting them on the homepage, plus once they're there, it will be easy for you to see how to change them, so you can refresh the timer and the polls. Cheers Sena 17:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Lily Mayer I was just wondering why you don't think there is a character of Lily Mayer when Karl mentions her in the first episode of season five. Granted the writers changed her from Lily to Evan and changed the child's gender but she was still mentioned as a character. :: Ah, yeah, I see your point. Ok, feel free to create another Lily Mayer page then. Thanks :) UFO Editor 15:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Birthdays Hello! I have been curious for a while about the birthdays of the shows' main characters (actually, the ones that interest me are Gabrielle, Bree, Lynette, Susan, and Carlos -- yes, Carlos). I have only been able to find information concerning Bree as far as this subject goes, though (as stated on this website, her birthday is July 4th). Do you happen to know the birthdays of the rest of the characters I listed above? I'll be content with rough estimates, if that's all you can come up with. What I'm really interested in knowing is their Sun Signs (this is for a research concerning TV shows' characters' Zodiac Signs that I'm doing for fun), so even the month alone may be helpful. And while I'm at it, and since this is somehow related, can you tell me whether Desperate Housewives follows a real-life year-round timeline? As in, for instance, now that we're in May, can it be assumed that it is May in the show as well? (If so, this would be very helpful, since last episode mentioned Carlos's upcoming birthday.) It may seem like a silly question, but while a real-life timeline is usually obvious in most TV shows, the same isn't true for Desperate Housewives: you never see any holidays, or notice much difference in weather. So, if you can help with this as well... I'd be much obliged. Can't wait to get an answer! 02:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC)